Lonely this Christmas (One shot)
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Hermione loves Ginny. Ginny is with Michael. Can Hermione gather the courage to tell her how she feels? And if she does, will Ginny even reciprocate her feelings? Short Hermione x Ginny Christmas themed fic. Well, mostly Christmas themed. Hopefully its as fun to read as it was to write. I'm glad I was able to get it finished for xmas day. Rated M for safety.


Lonely this Christmas

Harry Potter  
Characters: Hermione x Ginny  
Don't like the pairing, don't read. You have been warned.  
All characters are owned by JK Rowling not me. This is purely written for fun and no profit is being made from this. 

* * *

Wrapped up against the cold that sought to penetrate the thick stone walls around her, Hermione Granger trudged down the spiral staircase to the Griffyndor Common Room, her normally bushy hair more tousled than usual. Even though the biting cold wind that carried with it fresh flurries of snow hadn't made it through the solid walls, Hermione still wrapped her arms around her fluffy jumper. And she didn't relax until she felt the warmth of the fire already freshly stoked and burning merrily away, making the only sound in the Common Room. The flickering light catching on the tall Christmas Tree and boughs of holly and tinsel that decked out the room with the usual Christmas atmosphere.

She wasn't surprised to find it empty. Everyone was likely down in the Great Hall which would no doubt be packed by now. It was tempting to stay up here, but the rumbling of her stomach won out and so, with a dejected sigh, Hermione made her way through the portrait and out of the Common Room.

Her mood didn't improve as she stepped into the Great Hall, seeing it as packed as she had imagined, full of students chattering and clamouring excitedly. It was almost like the clocks had been turned back and it was a year ago. In fact, she wished it was.

Her feet almost moved on instinct as she thought, carrying her to the only empty seat right at end of the table. Right next to a familiar red head. Hermione almost froze, and turned back. Then it was too late. Ginny saw her and beckoned her over. Not seeing much choice, Hermione took the seat next to Ginny.

'Nice to see you up and awake. I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away.' Ginny laughed softly.

Don't tempt me.' Hermione muttered in her head. But she tried not to let that sudden surge of emotion show as she sat and helped herself to a large bowl of porridge.

'Did you hear? Ron finally asked Lavender. On the day of the Ball. Still, I guess it's the thought that counts.' Ginny seemed to find that very funny, sharing a laugh with Fred and George.

'Hmmm.' Hermione managed, taking the same tone as she had been using all week since the ball had become the number one topic of conversation around Hogwarts. The Ball. As if there was another. With the success of the last one, the school had decided to hold another this year. No guests from other schools but still a chance for the students to enjoy Christmas at Hogwarts. Not surprising given the events of last year. The death of Cedric had shaken everyone. Maybe they wanted to do something brought some joy and normality back to the school. It's just..that wasn't enough for her to get excited about it. Would it be different if someone had actually asked her? Maybe. But no one had. Hermione tried to pretend it didn't bother her.

'It's going to be nice to be able to go on my own, rather than just as someone's guest.' Ginny sighed, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Hermione bit back a sigh of her own. She would take that over going alone. At least that would show that someone wanted her to go with them. Especially as it seemed that she would be the only one going by herself. It might not be true. But it felt like it. Everywhere she went she couldn't avoid gossip of who was going who with. Or who people wanted to go with. Frankly, she was sick of it.

'So..Michael asked you already then?' Hermione tried to keep her tone casual. Hoping to hear the answer she wanted but knowing she wouldn't. She did manage to not sound bitter about that. But she had been bitter ever since they had started dating. Made all the worse by it having been her who pushed her into it.

'He did. I'm sure someone will ask you.' Ginny said. But Hermione had this feeling she was just saying that. She certainly didn't believe it. Who would wait till the day of the Ball to ask her out? Even last year, Neville had asked her in advance. 'Or you could have asked someone yourself. Who says it has to be the guy who asks the girl?'

Ginny had no idea what she had just said. Who could she ask? There was only one person she wanted to go with and she was already spoken for. So that just left her on the shelf, dateless. Alone. Alone at Christmas. That was what hurt her the most.

'I'm really not that bothered about it, Gin.' She tried not to sound bitter. She would normally have talked to Ginny about this. But she couldn't talk to her about this. When they normally shared everything. How could she? She didn't know how Ginny felt about her. If she felt anything for her beyond friendship. Yes, they were like sisters. But she wanted more than that.

'You can't keep pining over Krum forever.' Ginny leaned in closer.

Hermione kept her face still. Which wasn't that hard. At least she could speak openly about this. 'I'm not pining for Krum. We both made our choice. Neither of us was ready to go long distance. And he was no more willing to move to Hogwarts than I was to Durmstrang.'

'So...what is it?' Ginny fixed her with a stare so like one she would have got from her mother. Steady but caring.

'I'm just not sure I'm ready to date someone again.' Hermione replied.

'This from the girl who told me to get out and date other people.' Ginny quipped.

'This isn't the same, Gin. Besides, I've had enough of getting my love life dragged through the papers.' Hermione sighed.

'Oh? Thinking of dating another famous Quidditch Star?' Ginny smiled. 'Anyway, with Rita Skeeta having put down her quill, I don't think you have to worry about that.'

'I'm really not that fussed about it.' Hermione tried not to sound bitter. But she was. Who would want to go out with her. Not Ginny. What would she even see in her. She was kidding herself. She was everything she wasn't. Could never be. Popular, athletic. Brave. She couldn't help putting herself down.

How many times had she wanted to tell her? All those chances. All the time they had spent together. Only to convince herself the time wasn't right, that she wasn't ready. And now she had missed her chance. Let her slip away. Let someone else slip in where she wanted to be. It was almost too much for her to bear.

'You ready to go?' Hermione hadn't seen Michael arrive but there he was, draping his arm around Ginny's shoulders almost casually, pecking her softly on the cheek.

'Sure. I'll see you in the Entrance Hall.' Ginny replied brightly, kissing him back.

Hermione's head pounded as she looked away, hiding her scowl in her drink. And nearly choking on her pumpkin juice. Something hot and deep burned in her chest. Just for a second. Then was doused just as quickly, leaving her oddly empty. Hermione didn't raise her head as he left, not until Ginny spoke again.

'Will you be in Hogsmeade later? We could grab a drink in the three Broomsticks?' Ginny asked.

Hermione was tempted. Very tempted. 'I...have to meet Harry. I promised I'd help him with something. Sorry. Another time.' The excuse was out of her mouth before she could think about it. And now she had said it and she couldn't take it back.

'Okay. Maybe I'll see you there anyway.' Ginny replied, sounding a little hurt. If Hermione had stayed, she might have seen the confused, almost hurt look that followed her as she left.

* * *

Hermione was glad of the heavy snow still falling as she and Harry made their way through Hogsmeade. It was hard enough to see her feet in front of her, never mind another person. Which meant she didn't have to risk seeing Ginny with Michael. She could barely see Harry next to her, both of them wrapped up warm against the biting cold. A cold that meant the streets of the snow covered village that couldn't have looked more Christmassy if it had tried were largely deserted. Just the streets though, every shop they passed was more crowded than Hermione had ever seen them. And both the Hogs Head and Madam Puddifoot's were doing a roaring trade too.  
Which was most likely where Michael and Ginny were right now. But Hermione tried not to think off that.

At least with the falling snow Hermione didn't have to worry about seeing them. Or see him with her. It still made her stomach scrunch up in knots almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse. She had had enough of seeing them together. And they wouldn't see her either. On the other hand the snow did make seeing where they were going very difficult. In fact, Hermione couldn't see where they were going, just making sure to stick next to Harry's side. Or what she could see of him through the flurry of flakes.

'You do know where we are going, right?' Hermione asked, raising her voice to make sure she was heard over the sudden gust that blew snow right into her face, blocking out everything in a sea of white. At least she could still hear Harry's reply.

'I think so. Luna said that it was down this end. Somewhere.'

Harry muttered that last word. But Hermione caught it anyway. It was true that they had never been down this end of Hogsmeade before, the dimly lit street running the other way from the Shrieking Shack. Just for a second Hermione couldn't help being put in mind of Knockturn Alley and wondering if they had walked into the Hogsmeade equivalent. Sure it looked welcoming enough, as welcoming as the rest of the village. Even if the stores and shops were becoming less frequent. Already they had passed Ollivanders and J Pippins Potions, leaving what Hermione thought off as the town square. Leaving it far behind.

Raising her head, Hermione could only make out a few lights ahead of them, glowing in a few of the windows. The houses and shops had steadily been trailing off, this street only filled with a scattering of buildings

'We must be getting close.' Harry said.

Then almost out of nowhere it was on top of them. Almost like it was magically hidden. So strong was the snow storm whipping around them. Hermione might have missed it if Harry hadn't stopped her. But he did, somehow picking something out from under the snow storm that she missed.

'This must be it.' Hermione couldn't help but agree. When she had heard this store was owned by an aunt of Luna's she hadn't known what to expect. Now looking at it, she has to admit this is not what she had expected. It looked almost..normal. The sign swinging above the door looked that way too. Okay, so it was hanging a little crookedly. And was written in a script so flowing that Hermione had to read it twice before she could actually make it out.

'Celestine's Curiosities.' Hermione said slowly.

'Maybe this isn't it?' Harry said in return.

Hermione spared a glance around her, running her gaze over the rows of houses that stopped a short distance away. She hoped not, she was freezing, the cold seeping through her gloves to bit her fingers.

'Well..only one way to find out I suppose.' Harry said, mirroring her thoughts.

Hermione nodded and they both stepped inside, the bell over the door jingling a tinny Merry Christmas as Harry pushed the door. At least it was warm inside, Hermione tugging off her gloves as the cold wind was driven away by the heat of a roaring fire. And as she looked around, Hermione was sure that they were in the right place. She had never seen a shop like it. If shop was the right word. Shops had..structure to them. Here, everything seemed to be all over the place.  
Even from the little she could see at the door, it did look jumbled. Shelves of magical books and tomes that wouldn't have looked out of place in the restricted section merged into lines of potions that Hermione doubted she would ever feel confident to try before sliding back into more books, some of which were upside down. It wasn't even cluttered, cluttered wasn't the right word. This had been arranged, just arranged by someone with a very strange sense of normal.

'Oh yeah..this is the place alright.' Harry muttered. 'So, where do you th..'

'Welcome my dears. Welcome.' The voice was a warm as the fire that had long ago driven away the cold, soothing in a way. Harry jumped at the same time as her. Yet both of them jumped a little, turning to the counter at the far wall which Hermione could have sworn was unoccupied a moment ago. This had to be Celestine. She was definitely Luna's aunt. She had her eyes. But with an intense, sharp look that couldn't help make her feel like she was looking right through her. Just for a second she wondered if Harry felt the same. 'You must be Harry and Hermione. Luna said to expect you. Please, feel free to look around. And ask me if you need anything.'

Hermione nodded politely, not sure where to start. Hermione really had no idea either. That must have shown on their faces because Celestine spoke again. 'I think you will find what you seek at the back, Harry dear. As for you dearie, you come with me. I know just what you need.'

'I'm..glad someone does.' Hermione shot a nervous look at Harry but was helpless to stop her being led away. 'I'm starting to get pretty desperate here.' She wasn't sure why she was opening up to her. But she felt like she could.

Her eyes twinkled. 'You shouldn't. Things like this can't be forced. The heart must find its own path.'

'The heart?' Hermione was genuinely confused.

'Of course, my dear.' Celestine continued without a glance behind her. 'You have come here on an affair of the heart. That is plain to see. Love is the most fickle of things. It comes in its own good time. And nothing can force that. You will find what you need here. I'm sure of it.'

Hermione really didn't know what to make of that. She had been lead to a part of the shop seemingly identical to the rest of it, the shelves covered in such an odd assortment of things like she had never seen. 'Well, I did say desperate.' Hermione sighed, taking a slow look around her, uncertain where to start. Or where to look first.

At least Celestine seemed to know where to look, moving with a purpose Hermione couldn't follow. Try as she might. If there was a logic to the way she pulled out boxes and odd trinkets that Hermione couldn't identify then she had no idea what it was.

'I see you found us then.'

Luna's voice drew Hermione out of her frustrated reverie, prompting her to turn. And stare. She always said she shouldn't be surprised each time she saw Luna. And yet each time she seemed to manage to do that. Even if this time it was something low key. Luna seemed to have gotten into the Christmas spirit with a vibrant green hat decorated with what could only be a set of twinkling Christmas lights wrapped around it haphazardly. Light that didn't seem to be able to decide what colour they wanted to be; dancing from soft white to a dazzling kaleidoscope of colours that left her dizzy.

'Eventually.' Hermione replied slowly.

'Auntie likes to be out of the way.' Luna continued. 'It helps prevent others being hurt by magical accidents. We do get some very odd items in here.'

'So I can see.' Hermione muttered. 'Look, Luna, this is very kind. But I don't think that...'

'Oh. Don't say that.' Luna sounded more reassuring than disappointed or hurt. 'I'm sure you'll find something for Ginny here.'

Hermione was suddenly glad of the dim lighting. And the hat still pulled down over her ears, which she was suddenly sure were burning red. 'Wha..what? I never said..' Hermione stammered, feeling that she had been caught and inexplicably embarrassed. The world seemed to drop out from under her, her body gripped with a feeling that she was falling, compounded by the odd pounding in her head.

'You didn't have to.' Luna continued as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary, her tone oddly casual. 'It's pretty obvious that you like her. And she likes you.'

Hermione's heart flipped, leaping into her throat. And then plunging down to her stomach. Did she? Then why hadn't she said something? 'Not as I'd like her too.' Hermione said with a sigh. If she really felt that way, then why wasn't she with her? The unfairness of it rankled. And left her more confused. Could she have missed something about how she felt?

'How do you know that?' Luna asked. 'Have you asked her?'

'Well, no.' Hermione chewed her lip. 'I just can't seem to find the right time.' But how could she. The time had never seemed right.

'You should.' Luna said. 'And have you considered there might not be one? If you keep waiting for the right moment, then the moment might just slip you by altogether.'

Hermione had no time to think on that, Celestine's triumphant exclamation making her jump.

'Ah, yes.' She said beaming.

Hermione had no more answer to that other than seeing the velvet box she was holding in her hand as if that explained everything. A box that seemed identical to all the others around it. Hermione had no choice to than to take it as it was pressed into her hand.

'This is what you are looking for. Go on. Open it.'

Uncertainly Hermione obeyed, the hinges opening with barely a creak. Then her mouth dropped open. Whatever she had been expecting to see it wasn't this. She knew metal charmer work when she saw it. Or felt it. The familiar tingle of magic through her palm was unmistakable. But it was the design that attracted her attention.

A star, formed of delicately crafted metal so that she could hardly see a join or mark on it, formed around a brilliant gem stone that sparkled with a radiance that couldn't come from the lights around her. And set right into the points of the star six smaller gems cut into amazing facets. She recognised the stones instantly; Peridot. Ginny's birthstone. It was her. There was no other way to describe it. It was perfect.

'How..did you know?' Hermione was nearly speechless, but she managed to force those words out.

Celestine just smiled knowingly. 'I knew. There is something in here for everyone. If you know where to look.'

'Its..perfect.' Hermione whispered, brushing it with a fingertip. She didn't get time to expand on that though.

'You found something you like?' Harry strolled up, a small parcel already in his hand. Clearly he had had more luck than she did. Or it came more easily to him at any rate.

'See that you did.' Hermione smiled. 'And yes, let me get this and you can show me what you got.'

The snow had eased off when they stepped back outside, the sky not quite as dark. But only a little. Little flurries of flakes still fell, starting to fill the footsteps they had left, the imprints in the snow no longer as pronounced.

'I think Ginny will really like this.' Hermione patted the wrapped package shoved deep in the pocket of her coat, against her skin where it felt safest.

'Only if you show it too her.' Harry teased.

'Of course I will.' Hermione said with more confidence than she felt. She had gone this far. Telling her was another matter. But that was one she would deal with when it came to it. 'So. What did you get?'

Harry didn't buy her attempt to change the topic. The glance she saw him shoot her was proof enough of that, a quick glance more sceptical than accusatorial. That didn't stop him reaching into his coat, the rustling of paper reaching her ears.

'Something pretty cool.' Harry rubbed his head. 'I wouldn't have gone looking for it but..'

'When you saw it, it just felt right?' Hermione finished.

'Yeah.' Harry said, not sounding surprised.

'So, let's see.' Hermione pressed

'Okay. I gu..' That was as far as Harry got, the package quickly disappearing back into his coat as quickly as he could. Why Hermione got her answer as Draco turned up with his usual swagger, greeting Harry with a passionate kiss, his arms wrapped around his neck. Hermione felt her cheeks glow pink, even as she grinned broadly.

'Would you two like some time alone?' Hermione said politely after she cleared her throat.

The look she got told her that Draco hadn't noticed she was there, turning his head quickly as he still clung to Harry's neck; his cheeks glowing even pinker than hers. But he recovered quickly.

'Some of us are out and proud, Granger.' Draco drawled. 'Really, you should just up and tell her already.'

Hermione's face dropped, and her mouth. Held open in an expression of mortified surprise as she stared at Harry. Had he told Draco how she felt for Ginny?

'He didn't say anything.' Draco continued, interpreting her look correctly. 'But I'm not stupid. You've had this puppy dog look in your eyes every time you see her. Wasn't hard to miss. It's got to be better than just moping around and pining for her.'

Hermione felt inexplicably guilty and she wasn't sure why. Maybe because he had hit so close to the truth. 'Like its so easy.' Hermione sighed. 'Maybe it was for you two but..'

'You can't let another year go by without telling her.' His voice softened and Hermione got the feeling not for the first time that she was seeing the real Draco, not the mask he had shown around Hogwarts for the last four years.

'How do I tell her? How can I?' Hermione felt her voice waver just a bit, tears in her eyes. 'She is with Michael. For all I know, she doesn't even think about me that way.' It felt good to finally confide in someone about this.

'You have to just tell her.' Harry rested a hand on her shoulder. 'She deserves to know. And then you won't have to keep bottling things up.' 

* * *

Hermione had been thinking on Harry's advice since she left him and Draco in the Three Broomsticks. Not that they hadn't wanted her to stay. They didn't need their dateless friend cramping their style. Plus she would run the risk of seeing Ginny again. So it felt safer to head back to the Common Room.

It seemed she was the only one to have that idea, everyone else likely enjoying Hogsmeade despite the continuing snow. But at least she would get some peace and quiet. And she wouldn't have to risk running into Ginny. And it was with that thought that Hermione dropped into a chair by the fireplace, opening a book into her lap and sitting down to read. Something that lasted barely five minutes. Then the Portrait swung back to admit Ginny and Hermione fought the urge to bury her face in the book and hope she didn't notice her. But before she could even think about accepting or suppressing that urge, the moment was passed

'I was hoping to find you here.' Ginny had quickly crossed the room, now a few feet away from her. Even though she was inside she was still wearing her heavy hat, coat and gloves. Her voice cut over the crackling logs in the fireplace.

'Oh?' Hermione worked very hard to keep the hurt out of her voice. 'Wouldn't you rather be with Michael?'

'I left him with his friends. Right now I wanted to talk with you.' Ginny fixed her with a even stare. 'You should have told me that my being with Michael bothered you.'

'It..doesn't bother me, Ginny.' Hermione said steadily, the lie nearly catching in her throat.

'Oh really? So there is some other reason you have being avoiding me? We've barely spoken these past few weeks.' Ginny crossed her arms, waiting for her answer.

'We've talked.' Hermione said unconvincingly. So much that she winced.

'No, we haven't.' Ginny retorted. 'Every time Michael shows up, you give me this look. Like you wish you could be anywhere else but where we are.'

'Well, I just didn't want to get in the way of you two. No one likes a third wheel right?' Hermione said.

Ginny actually laughed. 'A third wheel?' She asked with a light chuckle. Then her face became serious again. 'You aren't a third anything, Hermione. You're the best friend I could hope for. Besides, I'm not sure there is anything for you to get in the way of.'

'Did Michael do something?' Hermione asked, her heart suddenly beating a hundred times a second, feeling like it would burst out of her ribcage. 'Did you guys have a fight?

'I don't know. Not really...it's just...' Ginny dropped down into the other chair like all the energy had drained from her body. 'He's been spending a lot of time with Cho Chang recently. And I called him out on it. He said he has been talking with her about joining the House Team but..'

'But you don't believe him.' Hermione fought the urge to leap to her friend's defence. And to go and punch him in the face. Tempting as that was, she held back.

'It's not just that. I'm not sure if I ever felt anything for him. Sure, we had a few good times. But maybe I was just trying to get over Harry too quickly. I'm not sure if I ever felt anything for him. Or if he did for me.' Ginny had sat forward only to sink back into the chair once she stopped speaking again.

'But you think he has feelings for Cho?' Hermione continued.

'I don't know. Why wouldn't he like her?' Ginny leaned forward to stare into the roaring fire. 'She's much prettier than I am. She's great at Quidditch. Plus she's a much better witch than I am. She could have competed in the Twi-Wizard Tournament I'm sure.'

'Rubbish. I've seen you play. You're amazing, Gin. And so what if she is a few years above you. You have done things she never could. And things she never will.' Hermione comforted.

'Oh? So you can see the future now?' Ginny teased. But she did bring with it a genuine smile that made her whole face light up. 'Are you still coming to the Ball? I'm not sure if Michael is even coming. And I'd hate to go alone. Please?'

Hermione couldn't resist that pout. So she shut the book with a definite snap. 'Okay, okay. I'll come along.'

* * *

Hermione wasn't the only one who had decided to get ready early for the Ball. Lavender and Pavarti had already been in the dorm before she arrived and already chatting excitedly. Far too excitedly to pay attention to the one girl without a date for the Ball. Hermione didn't mind that. She was too caught up in her thoughts.

Her mind had been wandering ever since she had left Ginny, wandering back to what she had said. About what she would do if Ginny did break up with Michael. Despite anything else, it had cleared away her doubts. She was going to tell her tonight. She had wasted enough chances.

Hermione looked herself over one last time, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had toyed with the idea of styling her hair like she had last time. But in the end she left her hair bushy as normal. Ginny had always said she liked her hair this way. She hoped she would like the dress too. She ran a hand over the smooth silk, smoothing out the flowing silk skirt, the fold's deep green material catching the light with a subtle shimmer. As much checking the line of the dress as killing time.

Hermione let out a slow sigh, full of her nerves and anxiety. She was killing time. And she couldn't stay up here forever. Summoning all her courage, Hermione left the Dorm and joined the stragglers heading down to the ball. The number of people around her grew as she reached the Grand Staircase but she didn't really notice that. With every step she took, she was keeping a look out for Ginny, fervently hoping she hadn't missed her. If she had waited too long and already gone in, then she might be...

'Don't think like that.' Hermione chided herself as she stepped into the Entrance Hall already bustling with students. And no sign of Ginny. For one terrible moment she feared she had missed her. Then a couple of Hufflepuff third years moved aside and there she was.

Hermione could only stare. Ginny stood to one side of the doors wearing a red satin dress that hugged her body perfectly, a velvet shawl wrapped around her waist and finished with a delicate bow. If she hadn't been looking for her she might have missed her, the combination of the dress and the way she had styled her hair to be more loose and flowing made her look like a different person. And beautiful. Not that she always wasn't beautiful. She just..

Hermione stopped herself. She was babbling in her head and she hadn't even tried talking to her yet. She shook off her surprise and made her way down the last few steps, searching for something to say. As she crossed the last few feet, the thoughts she had been thinking rose again in her head. So she spoke her mind.

'Wow..Ginny...you look amazing.' Hermione stammered.

'Does it look silly?' Ginny toyed with her hair, nervously coiling a strand around her finger.

'No, you look stunning.' Hermione replied earnestly.

'At least someone thinks so.' Ginny said, her voice dropping to sound dejected. It didn't take a genius to work out who she was talking about.

'Have you seen Michael yet?' Hermione asked carefully.

Ginny's face didn't so much drop, as freeze. Then relaxed to show a look that could only be confused. 'Not really. I haven't been inside yet.'

Hermione barely had a second to contemplate her reply before she continued; her words coming out in a rush. 'Oh, Merlin. Mione, I'm dreading this.'

'Talking to him?' Hermione asked, already feeling where this was going.

'Seeing him.' Ginny paused. 'I don't know what to do if I see him with her.'

'But you are going to talk to him?' Hermione pressed

'I don't know. I really don't. I want to. But it just feels..cruel.' Ginny replied.

'Like what he is doing isn't?' Hermione countered.

Ginny seemed to have no answer to that.

'Well, we can't stay out here all night.' Hermione managed a smile.

'I think you're right.' Ginny sighed.

'Come on. Might as well get it over with.' Hermione took her arm, leading her through the double doors and straight into the Hall. An entrance that didn't get much attention, not with most of the couples already on the dance floor. Including Harry and Draco, enjoying the slow music like the others around them. Despite that, Hermione saw Harry shoot her a subtle smile before he moved away deeper into the crowd.

'They make a really cute couple, don't they?' Ginny chuckled. She must have noticed them dancing together too.

'Harry and Draco? I know. I didn't see that one coming.' Hermione smiled.

'Did anyone?' Ginny laughed. 'I know I didn't. Still, helped me get over my crush on him.'

'Do you ever think you missed out on something?' Hermione asked, feeling suddenly guilty that maybe she had pushed Ginny away from him.

'Sometimes. But the more I think on it, the more I think it was just a crush.' Ginny replied. 'I think I'd better get this over with.'

'So what will you do if you break up with Michael?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know.' Ginny sighed. 'I'm not sure I'm ready to think about that now. I really should get this over with. Thanks for listening 'Mione. Thanks for being such a great friend.'

'Anytime.' Hermione managed a smile, watching Ginny as she left. That smile dropping from her face as soon as Ginny was lost into the crowd. Not wanting to just stand here, Hermione made her way towards the bar. Soon she was sitting nursing a mug of Butterbeer, but even the warm liquid couldn't ease the cold mass inside her. She was very aware of the Ball going on around her, yet cut off from it too. She was still trying to build up her courage to say what she needed to say, only vaguely hearing as the slow song trailed off with a soft whisper.

'Better get me one of those.'

Hermione raised her head quickly, her head spinning around to face Ginny, barely catching a glimpse of her fiery red hair before spoke again. 'Don't ask. Just don't. I'm done with him.' Ginny said as if she had guessed exactly what she was going to say.

'Michael?' Hermione asked, her heart soaring even as it went out to her friend.

'I'm done with him.' Ginny repeated sharply, sinking down into the chair next to her dejectedly. 'Maybe I'm done with guys for good.'

Hermione had to keep from choking on her Butterbeer, clearing her throat before she spoke. 'Did something happen?'

'Something.' Ginny nodded. 'Well, more than something. He arrived with Cho. Had her on his arm. He broke up with me. Tonight. Just now.' Ginny's hand closed tight on the glass, so tight Hermione thought it might shatter.

'Just like that?' Hermione asked.

'Yes. No. I don't know.' Ginny muttered. 'He just said we were done. Then left. With her.'

'Is that really that bad?' Hermione prompted. 'At least now you don't have to break up with him.'

Ginny didn't speak for a moment, maybe lost in thought as she watched the dancers taking to the floor as the next song started. 'I guess so. And I was really looking forward to enjoying the Ball. And now here I am with no one to dance with.'

'Well, I can do something about that.' Hermione swept to her feet with one hand extended towards Ginny. 'May I have this dance?'

'I'd be delighted.' Ginny managed a smile as she took her hand delicately, letting Hermione lead her onto the dance floor.

That did attract a lot of attention, Hermione feeling eyes on them both as she and Ginny made their way to an open space in the middle of the assembled dancers. But she didn't care right then, placing one hand on Ginny's hip. Hermione moved easily to the music and Ginny moved with her, matching each other step for step. It was like the rest of the world had dropped away and the only thing that mattered was Ginny. Ginny wasn't moving away either, her hand resting on her back. Then all too soon the dance came to an end, replaced by another slow song. But still Ginny didn't move away.

'Thanks for being here tonight.' Ginny said softy. 'I really don't think I could have gone through that alone. Okay, maybe I didn't love him..but it still hurt.'

'It's okay.' Hermione said awkwardly. 'I'm just sorry I was so distant. And I sort of lied. It did bother seeing you and Michael together.'

'You don't say.' Ginny laughed. 'So, maybe now you can tell me why.'

Ginny's tone was so comforting, that she almost felt compelled to tell her. To do as she said.

'Don't tell me you had feelings for him too.' Ginny pressed.

'Not for him, no.' Hermione whispered.

'Then..who?' Ginny asked. And Hermione could have sworn she moved closer as she said that, starring deep into her eyes.

This was it. Her chance. And she meant to take it. Before she could think any differently or change her mind, or let it slip away, she leaned in and kissed her. Her lips brushed Ginny's, just for a second. Then she quickly became hyper aware of what she had done, right on the edge of pulling back when Ginny did the same. And looking up at her. Not hurt or offended, but more curious.  
Hermione couldn't tell if anyone around them was staring or not. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Ginny, her heart pounding.

'Why..didn't you say something?' Ginny asked, her hand idly running through Hermione's hair. She hadn't moved away, her eyes locked on hers too.

'How could I?' Hermione started hesitantly, then with growing confidence; like all she had been bottling up came pouring out. 'You were with Harry, then Michael. Okay, I pushed you into it. I just never knew how you felt. And it always seemed so hard to ask.'

'I've had this crush on you for ages.' Ginny said shyly.

'Me?' That knocked Hermione back on her heels. 'Not Harry?'

'Of course Harry.' Ginny said. 'At first. But then we started to get closer, getting to know each other and..things changed. All those nights we slept together. Sometimes I couldn't sleep thinking of you. Or couldn't sleep without you there. I was happiest waking up in your arms. Even if I knew it couldn't last.'

'Why didn't you say something?' Hermione asked, knowing she was repeating Ginny's question. But she had to know.

'Same reason as you. Kinda.' Ginny smiled sadly. 'Why would you be interested in me? The young Weasley, the little girl tagging along behind her brothers.'

'I never thought that way, Gin.' Hermione replied. 'You were always the special one. Much more than me. I should have said something.' Hermione felt a tear build in the corner of her eye.

One that Ginny wiped away. 'Hey, now. No regrets. Not tonight.' Ginny hugged her close. And Hermione returned that. Right now, Hermione was just where she wanted to be. Holding her arms, having her close to her. And she wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

Hermione had no idea what time it was, had no other reference other than that the ball had ended, the rest of the evening passed in almost a daze. She was sure she would remember it tomorrow, but right now she was too tired to think of anything except putting one foot in front of the other.

Hermione could barely put one foot in front of another, she had never been so tired. But it's no surprise. The rest of the evening had passed in a daze. Hermione was sure she would remember it tomorrow. Right now, she was having trouble remembering the way to the Common Room.

'Are we there yet, Mione?' Ginny mumbled, seeming even more tired than she was. Her eyes half lidded, leaning heavily on her shoulder. It wasn't surprising she had no idea where they were.

'Nearly.' Hermione soothed, the familiar pink flash of the Fat Ladies dress coming into view as she topped the stairs. The portrait slid back as Hermione muttered the password, admitting them both into the Common Room. It was deserted as Hermione had expected it to be, the fire having been tended by the House Elves. Right now she was looking forward to her bed.

'I wish this night didn't have to end.' Ginny smiled sadly.

'Who says it has to?' Hermione smiled back. 'We could always sleep together. I mean..'

Ginny laughed as she saw the blush on her face. 'I'd like that.'

Hermione smiled as she pushed open the door to the dorm. It too was thankfully empty. Hermione helped Ginny sit on the bed, her feet seeming a little more unsteady.

'I've got some spare pyjamas around here somewhere.' Hermione rooted around, finding what she had been looking for. 'They might be a bit big.'

'I'm sure they will be fine.' Ginny yawned.

'Well, I'll..leave you to get changed.' Hermione didn't know why she was feeling this way. But she was glad to take the moment to take this moment of solitude. It wasn't the first time, but she felt odd changing with her around. Hermione dragged it out as long as she could, returning with her dress folded neatly in her arms.

When she came back Ginny was sitting on the bed. Hermione swallowed, her throat dry. Why did this feel so different. This wasn't the first time she had slept in the same bed with Ginny. So why did it feel like it did.

'You coming?' Ginny asked casually.

She couldn't resist that question, moving towards her. Ginny had climbed in, the sheets pulled back leaving a space for her. And she couldn't resist that. Hermione had to fight the urge to stay in the corner of the bed. She pushed her nerves down and they snuggled together like they normally did. Hermione was trying to tell herself this was normal. This was normal. This was normal right? She tried to forget about everything, just focusing on the warmth of the bed and Ginny next to her. In just the way she had always wanted to be. She lightly stroked Ginny's hair, feeling sleep creeping up on her.

'I love you.' Hermione whispered softly.

'Love you too, Mione.' Ginny mumbled, just managing that before she drifted to sleep, those words lingering on her lips. That was the last thing Hermione saw before sleep claimed her.

And the first thing she saw when she awoke, Ginny's head inches from hers; resting with her fiery hair splayed around her. Outside the tower she could hear the wind howling, the sky still dark. So dark she couldn't tell what time it was. But that really didn't matter. She was right where she wanted to be right now. One finger coiled a lock of her hair gently so as not to wake her. She had secretly been scared that last night would turn out to be a dream. And she almost couldn't believe she is here.

Then a soft chuckle drew her from her thoughts, followed by soft whispers that she caught but not the words. Hermione's gaze rose until it settled on Lavender and Pavarti watching her, still in their dressing gowns. Just woken up or not yet gone to bed; Hermione couldn't tell. But she could tell they were watching her. And Ginny too. Hermione's cheeks burned, but in a good way. The knowing smile she got was enough in the place of words. Smiles she returned, watching as they left. Right now Hermione was happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

And there we go. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I was aiming for something sweet but not too sappy. I wanted to make it a realistic but not too realistic. Guess I'm all over the place today huh? For those waiting for the next chapter of KiGo that is coming but I had the drive to write this and it couldn't be denied.

As usual, comments and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
